


PerseaJackson: Getting Recognized By Childhood Bully's Mom

by brittneynr96



Series: Pjo Youtuber au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Youtuber AU, youtuber!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtuber!Percy tells about his day shopping at the grocery store when an old childhood bully's mom recognizes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PerseaJackson: Getting Recognized By Childhood Bully's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on an actual event that happened to me today at the grocery store while with my mom.

"Hi guys!" Percy said, giving the camera a small wave. "Sorry I haven't uploaded much in a while, I honestly have no excuses besides I'm a lazy couch potato. That and Netflix has taken over my life. Sorry!"

"Anyways, don't you guys ever just have those awkward moments where random people you don't know or remember recognize you in public?" Percy asked. "Because it just happened to me at the grocery store. It's story time guys!"

"Okay, so today I actually left my house." Percy let out a dramatic gasp and covered his mouth with his hands. "Shocking I know. Well, I went with my mom, I'm a huge Momma's boy I know, nothing wrong with loving your mom, grocery shopping. I didn't feel like leaving my apartment but it was a go out and buy food or starve to death until Jason came home and bought his healthy "good for you" shit that his utterly disgusting. Like you guys don't even know how disgusting that shit is and how much of a health freak this kid is. It's terrible. Anyways, so I went out grocery shopping with my mom since she was going and I didn't feel like going alone so I tagged along with her."

"So, at the store everything is going pretty normal. It's like anyone's shopping experience would be like. Dealing with long ass lines and paying money for over priced junk food you probably don't need and buying a bag of air and some Cheetos. Shout out to the real MVPs, Pringles for never selling air. You guys are great!" Percy laughed lightly and shook his head. 

"So I finally get to the cash register with my mom, hoping and praying to any existing god or gods out there that exist that checking out will be fast as possible so I can go home and crawl back into bed and binge watch Netflix. I'm also hoping and praying that nobody recognizes me because I really don't want to have to explain to my mom that I make YouTube videos about my boring uninteresting life. Because knowing my mom, she will go on YouTube and watch every single one of my videos and then wonder to herself where she went wrong raising such a weird kid. There's a lot of things my mom doesn't know about me and I rather it stay that way. I also don't want to scar her for the rest of her life with my YouTube videos."

"I really don't think I'll be able to explain to her the Chapstick Challenge video I did with Jason. How do you even explain that you kissed your best friend and roommate to taste Chapstick flavors without sounding like a weirdo and or gay? Like how? 'Why can't you just put the Chapstick on your own lips and taste it that way? That's a bad excuse to use to wanting to kiss someone. Or you know, you could just kiss them.'" Percy sighed and shook his head. "I just really don't need my mom to discover my channel just yet. She already thinks I'm somewhat weird, I don't need her thinking I need to be sedated and put in a cushion room."

"So, I'm at the register waiting for the person in front of me to finish checking out so I can start checking out and finally leave. Before the person leaves my mom realizes she forgot to grab something so she quickly goes to grab whatever she forgot and leaves me at the register to finish putting my things on the thing. While I'm doing that, some lady walks up behind me with her basket, and waits in line behind me. Then I feel her tapping me on my shoulder. So I turn towards her and she just starts talking to me."

"I have no idea who this woman is or why she's talking to me. I'm confused out of my mind, which isn't really hard for me, and I'm just standing trying to figure out who the hell this woman is. At this moment, there's two thoughts going through my mind, either she's one of my subscribers, which confuses me even more because she's like my mom's age and why would a woman my mom's age watch my videos? Or she's just some lady who's mistaken me for someone else. At this point I'm just hoping to any and every god or gods out there that she isn't one of my subscribers because this is a terrible moment for my mom to come back and over hear our conversation."

"At that same time, my mom shows up. Now I'm scared shitless. I really don't need my mom discovering my channel and I just really don't need this woman telling her all about it either. So I'm just standing there, scared out of my mind, and hoping that the lady doesn't bring up my YouTube channel. She must sense I'm still confused, so she tells me she's Nancy's mom. At hearing that, my mom turns towards the lady, a look of realization on her face and she smiles at her."

"Diana?" Percy imitated Sally's voice. "It's been forever! Are you still working at Sweets On America?"

"At this point," Percy takes a sip of his water. "I'm even more confused as to how my mom knows the lady. Then the two start talking. While they're talking, I'm going through a mental list of all the Nancy's I know. Then I think to myself, 'who is this Nancy girl and why does her mom know me? Is she one of my subscribers I met one day that I don't remember?"

"Then," Percy sighed and face palmed himself. "My mom pulls out one of my senior pictures and shows the lady. I don't know this lady or her daughter Nancy and I'm just so embarrassed because mom, why the hell are you showing random ladies in grocery stores pictures of me? Do you do this all the time? Is this a thing you do a lot when I'm not around?" Percy sighed. "Me and the cashier are just looking at my mom and the lady like 'what the hell is going on right now?' But the cashier looks so interested while she's scanning our stuff. It's like she's never seen this happen before. Which she probably hasn't."

"Then the lady, Diana I think her name was, pulls out pictures of her 'Nancy' and that's when it hits me. This is the girl who used to bully me in middle school's mom. What are the odds? It makes sense now, and I'm calmer now that I know she isn't a fan of mine and my YouTube secret is safe." Percy let out a breath of relief. "So I had nothing to worry about. But it was still an awkward experience for me and I wanted to go home. But did I? No." Percy sighed. 

"My mom and Nancy's mom kept talking until we checked out and she checked out. They even kept the conversation going while we walked out of the store. We stayed outside the store for about five minutes or so when her phone rang. That's when we were able to leave. So after that experience, I went home to avoid any other meet ups with random strangers. I've decided I'm not going to leave my apartment anymore. I'll let Jason go out and buy his disgusting health food just to avoid leaving."

"I wonder if there's a way you can call in groceries and just have them delivered to your house instead." Percy thought about it for a second and then shook his head. "Anyways guys, that's how my day went. I don't think I'll be leaving my house anytime soon." Percy smiled at the camera. "If you haven't yet be sure to check out the Chapstick Challenge video I did last week with Jason on his channel BlondSupeman and subscribe to his channel. Until next time, bye guys!" Percy waved at the camera and turned it off, ending the video.


End file.
